Different
by Rocky9870
Summary: Rocky is finally a senior in high school and all she want was to have fun with her two best friends, Natalie and Tess and spend time with her boyfriend Jake but things never goes as planned when her old friends want her friendship back. Will they ever understand that's she's different now and not the same girl a year and a half ago? Or will they learn it the hard way? Rogan Dece
1. Plot

**ROCKY'S POV**

For the last year my life has been turned upside now. I'm no longer friend with Cece, Tinka, or Deuce. It's a long story that I don't really want to explain. I have made new friends with two girls named Natalie **(Played by Nina Dobrev)**and Tess** (Played by Annasophia robb)**. They treated me way better than Cece ever did. I miss her some days but I don't want to go back to being her little sidekick doing whatever she wanted to do. When she stopped being friends with me I could be my own person so I ended up making new friends with girls who were known as royality at my school. I became the new queen bee and it wasn't easy like it looks in the movies.

I had a statue to keep up every day for the rest of my high school life. Being known for queen bee I had a boyfriend known as Jake Parker.**(played by Ross Lynch)**. He was on the basketball team and known as the cutest guy in school. We been going out for eight months now. With every good girl there was a bad boy but this isn't one of those cliché story's when the girl falls for the bad boy. Frankie, aka The Complication was known as my best friend. After Cece dumped my ass we became close. He's a huge flirt and a pain in the ass but fun to be around. He gives me this thrill that no one ever gave me. He been my best friend for a year now.

I may be the queen bee of the school but I'm nothing like the ones in those patheric story who make their friends do their dirty work I was just another girl know to be popular at school. To become a queen bee I had to take down one. At the time that person was Candy cho. Taking her down was easier than I expected. After catching her making out with my brother I told everyone about it. As her social statue went down mines with up. What I did was a bitchy thing to do but I wanted to prove Deuce and Tinka wrong. When two friends spilt up they choice sides. Of course they chose Cece and left me in the dark. I wanted them to regret underestimating me.

As my social statue went up so did my dad's pay check. He got a twenty thousand dollar raise making me the happiest girl alive at the time. After a month we moved into a big house. As soon as I was queen bee Cece had tried to take me down but never stand a chance. She's been known as my enemy ever since. I was nice to everyone. I wasn't a bitchy leader I would to talk to everyone even the geeks and nerds seeing as I was nerd once myself I wasn't going to act like I was never one. The only mean thing I did was ignore Deuce, Cece, &amp; Tinka.

I'm finally at my senior year in high school and all I wanted was to have a fun year with my best friends and boyfriend. My goal this year was to have fun and do things like it was my last day on earth. You only live once right? I woke up for my last first day of school. I had a great summer in Italy and I couldn't wait to tell Tess and Natalie about it. Once I got dressed, brushed my teeth and did all the normal things in the morning I went down stairs to eat my breakfast.

"Hey." I greeted my brother. I sat down eating some toast and eggs. he looked at me and smiled. It was a shame my brother wasted his life and is now going to a community college only ten minutes away from where we lived. Did I like that he was close by? Yes but I wanted him to make something of himself also.

"Ready for your senior year?" Ty asked looking at me. I sighed.

"Yep, ready to get it over with" I tell him and he just smirked.

"Are you taking your car or getting a ride from Tess?" My mother asked me. For my seventeen birthday I got a car. I only use it on Wednesday's and Friday's. Monday's were Tess's day to car pool.

"Ride from Tess." I tell her. A car horn beeped outside and that was my ride. "That would be her." I drink my juice, grab my bag, and head for the door.

"Forgetting something?" My dad asked. I roll my eyes and give him a kiss on the cheek tell him goodbye. "Better." I walk outside and get into the passenger's seat of the car. Natalie was in the back seat smiling from ear to ear.

"You have some explaining to do." Natalie says. I raise my eyebrow at her. "How was Italy? You have to tell us all about it."

"And I will as soon as we get to school." I tell her and she rolls her eyes. Natalie was the girl known to be impatient, fun, and loyal. She always had the craziest ideas but knew how to not get us in trouble. "How was you're guys summer?"

"Boring without you around." Tess says keeping her eyes on the road. Tess was fashionable, relaxed, and known as a goody-goody of the group. Which is weird because with Cece I was a goody-goody.

"Little miss goody-goody over here never wanted to do anything fun."

"I am not a goody-goody."

"Says the girl who has never taste alcohol once in her life and is still a vir-"

"Don't even say it." Tess warned.

"Fine but you still haven't lost your V card yet and you're a senior in high school." Natalie smirked at her victory while Tess sighed.

"I'm still waiting for the-"

"Perfect guy. I know I know." Natalie rolled her eyes. I wasn't a virgin and I have taste alcohol before. I never had so much that I was one of those drunk girls. Me and Jake and I have done it twice. The first time wasn't that bad but wasn't good either. The second time was way better than the first.

"I think its great that your waiting for the perfect guy." I say giving Tess a warm smile.

"Thanks and at least someone agrees with me." Tess says. Natalie rolled her eyes again. "I don't want to go around having sex with just anyone."

"Why not?" Natalie asked. She was one of those girls who would just give it up to anyone. I just laughed at her as we pulled up to school in the parking lot.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

"Hurry up Logan before were late to school!" I say banging on the door. As much as I didn't want to go to school I didn't want to be last to school either. I had to catch a ride with my step monster. His dad and my mom finally got married this summer. He's going to my school which sucked. My goal this year was to become friends with Rocky again. I should have never trusted a guy over Rocky which was a stupid thing to do.

"I'm coming!" Logan shouted back and I just waited and sat on the couch. When I was having a movie date with my ex boyfriend I went to the bathroom and when I came back I saw Rocky and him almost kissing. I was so mad. He told me that she made a move first and from where I was standing that's what it looked like so I told her that I never wanted to talk to her again. This summer after he dumped me he told me that he made the move on Rocky and that she was so much hotter now! AS IF!

All this summer I have been sending her text apologizing to her but she never returned them. I guess I deserved that. When Logan finally came out his room we drove to school saying nothing to each other. We got out the car and walked into school. The first person I see is Tinka.

"Hey Tink." I say to her with Logan still next to me.

"Hey guys. Can you believe it were finally senior's." Deuce says coming up to us.

"Easy for you to say you didn't have to move schools in your senior year." Logan states. He really needs to stop being a downer.

"Look who it is."Tinka says and I turn my head to see The Trio walking down the hall with Natalie, Tess, and my ex best friend Rocky. I waved at her but as usual she didn't look in my direction. They went to go stand with the jocks.

"When did Rocky become so-" Logan starts but deuce cuts him off.

"Popular and hot? It happened a year and a half ago." Deuce finishes.

"I thought I would never see the day with Cece without Rocky." Logan says staring at her. I could tell he still had feelings for her. I look at him.

"Don't even think about it. See the blonde haired guys that Jake Parker, Rocky's boyfriend." I state making him look sad. I just didn't want him to get his hopes up.

"They been dating for eight months now." Tinka states.

"I don't care." Logan lies and walks off.

"I can't believe he stills not over Rocky." Deuces says and I agreed.

"Well she was the one who dumped him." I say. "I better be on time to all my classes this year. I don't want a detention on my first day of school and I walk off.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

There he was Logan Hunter walking down the hallway. He see's me stops and gives me a warm smile. I smile back but then he frowns and walks away. What happened? I turned back to my locker to see Jake standing there looking at Logan than me but he doesn't say anything. I grabs three of my textbooks and shut my looker.

"Let me get those." Jake offers which was sweet but I can handle them myself.

"I got them." I say putting the books into my bag. He then holds my hand conlliding our fingers.

"So I was thinking that after school we could go to my house and have a movie day with just you and me." He states walking me to class. I smile at him.

"That would be perfect." Spending time with my perfect boyfriend would get my mind off things. Things like Cece texting me all summer wanting to be friends again.

"Good because I want you all to myself." He then stops in front of my classroom and looks me straight in the eyes. "You mean the world to me." He gives me quick peck on the lips before walking off to class. I had AP English first period so I sat at the back of the class next to Natalie.

"What took you so long?" Natalie asked me.

"Jake was walking me to class asking about a movie day together." I tell her and she roll her eyes. She wasn't those girlfriend types of girls.

"I guess you going to the mall with Tess and I is out the question." I just smirk at her. She knows I never cancel on Jake.

"Sorry I haven't seen him in a month I missed him."

"Well we missed you too."

"I'll go after school tomorrow." I promise her.

"You better." Then Logan walks into class sitting at one of the front desk. "Who's the new kids?"

"Cece's step brother." She smiles at him and I knew what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"I would total lay him." The thought of Logan and Natalie together made me sick.

"You can't."

"And why not?"

"Because that's my ex boyfriend." Before she could ask any questions the teacher came into the classroom talking about what this year was going to be about. I sigh being bored out of my mind and take out my phone under my desk and starting texting Tess and Jake. Two minutes later I got a text from Frankie telling me to come outside. I ask the teacher can I go to the bathroom and he gladly accepts. I look around to see no one in sight. I turn around heading back to class but I felt two hands on my waist. "Jake is that you."

"Guess again." Frankie states. I turn around and push him.

"You really need to stop doing that to me." He just smirks and pulls me into a corner.

"You know you love it." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you know better than to skip class on the first day of school."

"It's not skipping when I give myself a free period." I rolled my eyes. This was so Frankie. He puts his hands on my waist and I put my finger up to his chest.

"Don't even think about. You know if Jake finds out that you're even this close to me he would kick your ass." I warn. He laughs not even moving.

"I'm not afraid of him." He leans forward and I pull back a little.

"Don't even go there."

"How about we do this later today at your house." He winks.

"Sorry I'm having a movie day with Jake."

"You know he's really cutting into my Rocky time."

"How about Friday we hang out then."

"Fine I'll be at your house at eight sneaking though the window to your room."

"Why don't you just use the front door?"

"What fun would be in that? See you later babe." He kisses my cheek and leaves. No matter how much I tell him not to flirt with me he does it anyway. I walk to call before they start to worry. I sit back in my sit and took out my phone again. A text from Natalie popped up.

_Natalie: Where have you been for seven minutes?_

_Me: TC cornered me._

_Natalie: One day he's going to confess his love for you._

_Me: Shut up. You know were just friends._

_Natalie: As if he flirts with you every second he's with you._

_Me: It's called joking._

_Natalie: It's called hints. You know Jake can't stand him._

_Me: You know I don't care about that._

_Natalie: Have you ever asked him why?_

_Me: No._

_Natalie: Because he knows TC likes you._

I didn't responding because the bell rung telling us that first period was over. What she said stayed in my head for the rest of the day.

* * *

I was in Jake's car driving to my house to go change and pick up a few movies when I got into my house I saw four people from my past. Deuce, Tinka, Logan, and my ex best friend.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm writers blocked on my other story's but I'm planing on writing them. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. See you soon.**


	2. Party gone wrong

**ROCKY'S POV**

déjà vu struck me all at once. What did they want? They were all traders. Even Logan. I looked around and saw Ty. Obviously he let them in. Why couldn't he just leave things alone? He knew I wasn't in a good place with them and that I moved on. That I made a name for myself. I wasn't going to ruin all my hard work to be brought down once again.

"What do you want?." I asked coldly. Logan looked taken back by my statement and I felt bad. But then I remembered what he did to me with Cece.

"We just wanted a chance to talk to you. This was the only way. You haven't been answering my text messages." Cece says. She had some nerve. After everything she put me through she wants to be friends again? I don't think so.

"Obviously she doesn't want to talk to you so why don't you just leave." Jake said. Thank you. I don't need any problems this year.

"At least hear them out." Ty states.

"Fine." I say.

"Rocky there's so many things I wanted to say to you. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. For everything I put you through. I was wrong. I shouldn't have listened to him. I didn't mean to hurt you &amp; put you through that pain. Can you forgive me?" Cece says. Then I remember the first say of school without Cece.

_I walked into school. Opened my locker and grabbed my books. After I shut my locker and turned around someone threw water one me. It got all over my clothes. When I saw who it was I was in shock. It was Tinka. _

_"What are you doing?!." I asked. _

_"Watering the trash." Tinka says. _

_"Why are you doing this to me?" _

_"Because you deserve it. Your a boyfriend stealing jerk." _

_"That's not true." _

_"You don't have to lie anymore. We all know now."_

_"Know what? You don't know anything. What you heard about me isn't true."_

_"The innocent act isnt gonna work on me. Your just a little whore." How can she say that? After everything we been through. _

_"No I'm not. How can you say that to me?" _

_"Because it's true. I thought I knew you but I don't." _

_"After everything we been through that's what you think about me?" She took a second to think. _

_"Yes." I walked away. I was going to prove her wrong. She'll see. I walked up to Cece's boyfriend. _

_"You need to tell the truth." I said. _

_"I don't know what your talking about."_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you lie?"_

_"I wouldn't have to lie if you would've just did what I said."_

_"I wasn't going to kiss you and you know that." _

_"Then suffered the consequences." _

_"What consequences?" _

_"You'll see." _

_What the hell did that mean? I went to the bathroom so I can try and dry off my shirt. I found a way to dry it off but not my pants. Great. Now I will have to wear my gym shorts all day today. Can this day get any worst? Just then Cece walked into the bathroom. _

_"Look who it is. The school whore." _

_"You know that's not me." _

_"Do I?" I was going to say something but she started talking again. "Just stay away from my boyfriend." Before I can react she took the top off her coffee and poured it on my head. Then left the bathroom. _

_This can't be happened to me. Why am I being blamed for something I didnt do? Just when I throught this day couldn't get any worst. Then the bell rung and I was late. For the first time in my life. I ended up just staying in the bathroom crying my eyes out._

"Rocky." Said Jake. Then I woke back to up to reality. I looked at him lost. "Do you forgive them?"

"Yes." I say.

"YES! We can finally start over and be best friends again." Tinka said smiling.

"Just because I forgive you doesn't mean we're friends again." I say coldly. They dropped there smiles.

"Why not?" Deuce asked.

"You three put me through hell for three months. You did horrible things to me. Thats something I will never forget. I don't want to be friends with people like you. Now I would like it if you leave my house and never return."

"But Roc-"

"NOW!" I yell interrupting Cece. They leave my house looking disappointed but if you were in my shoes and been through what I been through you would understand. I hate what they did to me. I been forgave them but nothing changes. I am finally happy and nothing is going to change that.

* * *

My movie day with Jake was ruined thanks to them. After everything that happened I wasn't in the best mood so I told Jake to go home and we will do it another day. My week has been going okay so far. It's Friday and I can't wait to go to the party. After school Natalie, Tess, &amp; I are going to my house to get ready. Right now I was in class waiting for the bell so I can go to lunch. After five minutes the bell rung. Tess and I walked into the cafeteria, got our lunch, and sat at our usual lunch table. We sat in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Arent you excited for the party tonight?" Natalie asked as Tess and I sat down. She's probably more excited then we are. She's obsessed with party's. Lots of guys to hook up with.

"Yes. Who wouldn't be? It's the kickoff party of the year." Tess said. Even though Tess doesn't seem like the party type she loves to party. Tess and I always kill it on the dance floor while Nat is upstairs of course.

"Maybe you could lose your V card tonight." Natalie says winking.

"Of course not. I told you-"

"That your waiting for the perfect guy. I know I know but it's not like there isn't gonna be cute guys at the party. There will be lots of hot guys waiting for you."

"I don't just look for looks."

"What are you looking for then? If you can get to second base then you can see if they have a big co-"

"Stop right there."

"What? I'm just saying. Why not just hit home run already."

"Because I want to be in a relationship first. Right Rocky?" I looked at Tess then Nat not even knowing what they were talking about.

"Right about what?" I asked losted.

"That I should wait to be in a relationship first before even thinking about losing my V card." Tess says.

"Yes." I say simply.

"Are you okay? You been distant all week." Natalie said.

"I'm fine. Just been thinking about stuff." As I say that I look at Cece to find her looking back at me. She smiles at me. I look away.

"Stuff that you can't share with your best friends? Spill. " Tess demands.

"Well Monday I had a little run in with the old gang." I say looking at Cece's table. They turned around to see who I was looking at.

"You mean with the stupid bitches who hurt you. Do you need me to do anything about it?" Natalie asked. Knowing Nat she would probably tell them off right now but I didn't want to cause a scene. I just wanted a drama free year.

"No I'm okay. They just wanted to be friends again but I said no." I say.

"Good because if they hurt you they would have to deal with us." Tess says.

"If who hurt who?" Asked Frankie sitting next to me.

"If Cece and her posse hurt Rocky." Nat says. Great. The last thing I need is for Frankie to worry about me. He's way to over protective. More than Jake.

"Did they do anything to you?" He asked standing up.

"Easy there tiger. They didn't do anything yet. " Nat says.

"They better not or else." Frankie says.

"You don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself." I say rolling my eyes. After the thing that happened a year ago hes always tying to protect me. I don't need his protection anymore. I'm gonna be 18 soon. He looked at me, leans in, and put his mouth to close to my ear."Princess, me and you both know you need my protection after what happened last year." He whispered in my ear. When I looked up we were only two inches apart. He was looking at my lips. My breathing hitched. "See you later baby girl." Then just like that he was gone. After he lefted I looked at Tess and Nalalie who were just staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"What? It's not what you think. Trust me." I say grabbing a few fries off Tess's tray.

"Yeah right! That was a lot of sexual tension." Of course Natalie would say that.

"I have to agree with Nat on this one." Tess says. For once there agreeing? Interesting.

"Is something going on with TC that we need to know about?" Nat asked. Here she goes asking about Frankie and me again. What is with her?

"We are just friends. We been that way for two years and it's going to stay that way." I clarify.

"Whatever you say." Tess says. I give them both a look of annoyance knowing they were never going to let this go.

"Where's your real lover boy anyways? " Nat asked.

"With the Jocks of course." I say pointing to there table.

"When do you guys actually act like a couple other than cute walks in the hallways?" Nalalie asked.

"What are you trying to say?" I question.

"I'm just saying you know how he is. One day he's going to get bored." I thought about what she said for a second. Is our relationship getting boring? Is that why after Monday he's been so distant all week? Seeing my face expression must have alarmed Tess because she decided to change the subject.

"Ready to have another great year on shake it up Chicago?." She asked us. I can't wait. Last year was so much fun. After Nat and Tess took me in they said they needed a favor. They wanted to be on shake it up Chicago so I taught them how to dance. After they both got on the show we were not only the most popular girls in the school but in the state.

"Yes but it sucks that this is our last year on the show." Nat says sadly.

"We need to move on at some point. We can't be on the show forever. Plus you want to be an actress, so there will be more tv time for you." I say.

"And me. I want to be an actress too you know."

"I know Tess." I say smiling.

"Did you figure out what you want to be?" Nat asked. I still can't decided.

"No it's hard to choice out of three things. Dancing, singing, acting? I don't know. I still have to think about it. " I say stressted.

"Better hurry. Soon it's going to be time to send in our college Applications." Natalie says.

"Way to help Nat. Don't worry Rocky you have a few months to decide." Tess says trying to be helpful. That wasn't the only problem I had. My dad wants me to be a doctor but I still haven't told him I want to do something else. He will freak. How will I explain this to my dad and let him accept it in only seven months? My brother was a disappointment to him I don't want to be one either. The bell rung.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Don't forget Monday and Tuesday we are practicing our new dance for the show. My house." Nalaie says. Then we went our separate ways.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

Tinka and I were at my house getting ready for the party But I was totally detracted. I was still thinking about how to get Rocky to talk to me alone. With her popularity it would be hard to get her alone. I think I'm making progress. She looked at me today for the first time all week.

"I have no idea what to wear to this party. I bet The Trio knows exactly what to wear. Did you see them today? They looked so flawless." Tinka says. Of course they did. There not the most popular girls in school for nothing.

"Calm down. I will find you something to wear." I say trying to be helpful.

"With your taste? I don't think so."

"We could be popular just like the Trios if you would drop the glitter."

"I am not going to stop wearing glitter!"

"Then this is hopeless!" Logan walked into the room looking annoyed.

"What are you two fighting about now?" He asked.

"None of your business." I say rudely. Why did my mother have to get married to his father?

"Can you please help me pick out a dress?" Tinka asked looking at Logan. She did not just go there! She asked Logan to help but not me? Why?!

"Logan wouldn't know anything about fashion. Just look at him." I say.

"You know I'm right here right?

"I don't care."

"What are you two getting ready for anyways?"

"Haven't you heard about the party tonight?"

"No. Your actually going?"

"Duh."

"Is Rocky going to be there?"

"I told you she's taken."

"That means nothing to me and you know it."

"Don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

"I wont. Now about that dress."

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

We had just walked into the party. The music was bumping and everyone looked like they were having fun. The person throwing the party is Jake's best friend Aaron. Known for being the quarterback of the football team. He is cute but isn't my type more like Natalie's.

"Where's lover boy?" Tess asked me.

"Probably already here." I said. He said he came here early to help Aaron with the party. Weird because he never done that before.

"Sorry guys duty calls." Nat says walking towards her next victim.

"Ditching us like usual. Nice." I say laughing.

"Who cares it's our senior year and we're going to have fun tonight!" Tess says happily.

"Got that right."

"Wait right here while I get us some drinks." Then she left. I just stood there waiting for her moving along to the music.

"Wow you look amazing." I turned around expecting it to be Jake but I'm met face to face with Logan.

"Thank you. Long time no see." I say smiling at him.

"I know but you look more amazing then the last time I saw you. Your di-"

"Different? I know. How are you liking our school so far?"

"It's better than I thought it with be. Lots of beautiful girls around like you." I couldn't help but blush.

"And like Natalie and Tess."

"I heard my name." Tess says poping up next to me. "Who's the cutie?" She asked looking at Logan.

"This is Logan. Logan meet Tess." I say.

"How do you know each other?" She asks.

"Olds friends." Logan says nicely. "I'll see you around Rocky." He winked at me then walked away.

"You have some explaining to do."

"What is there to explain?"

"The wink and the way he has been eyeing you."

"It's probably nothing."

"We're you guys more than friends?"

"We will talk about this later."

"So it's true!"

"Just give me my drink."

"Just to let you know i got us lemonade with a little bit of Vodka."

"Your actually gonna drink for the first time tonight? What a miracle."

"Shut up. I can be bad if I want to."

"Mhm."

"Shut up and dance with me on the dance floor."

She dragged me to the dance floor and we just started getting into the music. The good thing about Tess is that she doesn't care what anyone thinks o says. Her values will never change. After 45 minutes I told her I need a break which was fine by her because she was now dancing with some cute guy with brown hair and eyes. She wouldn't even notice I left. Just as I sat down I saw Jake. I haven't seen him all night I miss him. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling. His lips tasted like beer which is nasty.

"That was for me missing you. Where have you been? I been missing you."

"Helping Aaron but I been missing you too. Where have you been?"

"Killing it on the dance for with Tess."

"Where is Natalie?"

"You know Nat is probably getting it on in one of the bedrooms."

"Sounds fun." I don't know why but I thought about what she said earlier. About him getting bored of me.

"Come with me." I took his hand and we walked up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." After opening two doors I found an empty bedroom. After we walked in the room. I pushed him on the bed and got on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh." Then I kissed him on the lips and then worked my way down. At first he was a little surprised but after a minute he got into it. I would never do this at a party where anyone can walk in but I don't want Jake to get bored.

In less than a second he was on top of me. He kissing me wanting more. In that moment I wondered if he had a condon. I do not want to get pregnant at 17 and be on one of those stupid reality shows.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked. He shook his head no. "I will go get one. Be right back." I kiss him then leave. When I found Natalie and got one I rushed back. I was about to open the door but I heard a girls voice in the room.

"Get out of here." Jake says.

"Why? I thought we were having fun."

"We're not anymore."

"Why did you change your mind now? You didn't say that for the past three days." Is that why he's been so distant?

"I made a mistake."

"five times? I don't think so. You know you want me right now so just take me."

"Rocky will be back any minute. Go."

"That's why. You don't want your girlfriend to find out because you know she doesn't like me."

"Just leave this room and my life."

"You said that you guys never had good sex and you wanted a little fun so you came to me. Now you want to be loyal. I don't think so. To late. Once she finds out she's gonna hate you and whatever your relationship was will be over."

"Your wrong."

"You'll see." I wanted to know who the girl was but I couldn't go in there. I was overwhelmed with hurt. I needed to go home. I rushed down the stairs looking for Tess. I couldn't find her any where. Then I ran into Cece.

"Rocky, are you okay? You look like your gonna cry. I'm here if you need me."

"Just leave me alone." Then I walked out the party.

I decided that I'm just gonna walk home.


End file.
